robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Classified Test
Intro. Nobody really knows how much impact Roblox has on the world. It keeps people hooked for years, and it has no appearance of slowing down. Over 750 million players is a pretty impressive player amount for a game that was supposed to be simple, and fun. One of the criticisms Roblox has is its controversial staff. Known for banning people for illogical reasons, and basically being the definition of "lazy". But nobody knew the staff had a sinister secret... The Night Before. On the 12th of October, 2018, I had arrived home from school. Exhausted, I trekked to my PC, thrilled to get onto my favorite game ever. Roblox. I proceeded onto my account (Cataski2) and visited my favorite place, Flood Escape 2. Like normal, I journeyed to the Pro Server and enjoyed my time there. Everything seemed usual... Seemed. Something inside me was hesitant like something was off. I decided to chat with my friends on Discord for a while until I felt less suspicious. The chat went like this: "Hey, dude!", my friend, who I'll call Jack to keep his identity anonymous, greeted. We had the typical conversation until Jack brought up a peculiar subject. "So, uh, anything else you want to get off your chest?", I queried curiously. "Well... I don't know if this is actually the admins or just a pesky exploiter, but while I was playing Natural Disaster Survival, ''there was a popup on the bottom left side of my screen saying: ''Roblox staff have chosen YOU to participate in an exclusive social experiment with only you and nine other players! All you need to do is click the button below! The button said: Submit, ''in crimson red text. Creepy, huh!?", explicated Jack. "Did you... Did you press it?" I reluctantly asked as I wished to myself that he wasn't going to be naive. Sweat dripped down my forehead. "Yes, I did!" Jack replied. As he said this, my heart was beating out of my chest. I couldn't believe he was so gullible! His computer was going to kick the bucket if he didn't have an anti-virus. I found out he didn't. After that came the famous death sound, oof. It was getting late, so I had to visit my bed for the 4044th time. (From this, you can work out my age for those who are curious!) When I was taking my stroll up the stairs, I kept thinking. "What will happen?" "Is it real?" "Is his computer going to be hacked?". But my most overriding thought was: "What will occur to him and the nine others at the ''social experiment?" ''After that, it took me an eternity to rest. I just kept thinking. Ultimately, I finally came with a conclusion and eventually snoozed. "It was all just a moronic prank from an exploiter to Jack.". Or so I wished... The Morning. The next day, I woke up at 8:43 AM. It was Saturday, which was my favorite day of the week. No school and I get to stay up longer at night. Enthusiastically, I leaped onto my pc. I visited ''Roblox, ''and then I realized. The pop-up Jack encountered. Silence as my adrenaline-fueled grin transformed into a concerned frown. Desperately, I opened up ''Discord. The chat was nightmare powering. My core skipped a beat. "Hello?" Jack requested. "Are you there?" I wasn't there for him. "I need your help." But I was lazy and still dozing. "I've been sent to this game while I was playing a tycoon... A message appeared on the top of my screen. You clicked the button, you naive little fool. ''I think I kinda made a mistake..." A very bad one indeed. All my hope was lost. Well, almost all of my hope. Fortunately, he was still online. "Oh my god, I'm peacefully having a rest and all of this happens?" I cried as my eyes frantically shifted. "Well, I'm in this nerve-wracking game with nine others. One has already disappeared. There's this red liquid of death everywhere, and I keep hearing this disturbing noise that sounds like the weep of an alien." he explained. "Hey, you might be able to get in the game! I'll send the link. However, play at your own risk. When you join, you can't leave. And I don't want you getting possibly hurt as well." He sent me the link, and I reluctantly clicked it. The game was called "Test for inferior ones." and it was made by someone with a Cyrillic username. It was unreadable. Determined, I clicked play and entered the game. The Game Part One As I infiltrated the game, I heard a croaky voice in my left ear. "Welcome to the afterlife, intruder." A shiver went down my spine; I decided I was just going to quit. But it was then I remembered. ''When you join, you can't leave. '' I seriously didn't know how Jack kept this calm in a situation such as this. When everything finally loaded in, I was starting to shake. I tried to grin... But it failed. When I looked at my avatar, I froze for a second. On its face, was a rusty mask with a crooked smile. It kinda looked like that one face from the 2012 April Fools hack. In the corner of my eye, I saw Jack. "####, ### ####!" Jack apparently "said". My eyebrow raised. "#### ### ####?" I asked. I tried to speak, but all it was, was hashtags. (Basically ''Roblox for under 13 users, eh?). Speaking in the game was pointless, so we decided to chat on Discord. "Hey, uh... Do you know why we can't speak on Roblox?" he questioned. "And those... Those unsettling masks we're wearing. It's like we entered a cult." My eyes shifted to the lower left. And then, out of nowhere, it was like a lightbulb appeared above my head. "Hey, I got an idea! How about we use Task Manager? And if that doesn't work, let's restart our computer! Even though, in most cases like this, it doesn't work. Well, let's try anyway." I explained. Following that, I attempted to use the Task Manager. It didn't work. Restarting computer. It didn't work. The lightbulb above my head shattered. Part Two I decided there was no other choice but to keep moving. Determined but resistant, I pressed W on my keyboard to keep going. Jack followed. I paused to look at his avatar. The same spine-chilling mask. It was then I noticed a Discord message. "Hey, what's that thing up ahead?" Jack quizzed. Grudging, I slowly looked behind me. There was a statue. A statue of what looked like a Roblox classic noob. But with one small difference... The mask. The mask, the mask, the mask. Questions popped in my head like wildfire. "What is going on!?" I thought. "What does this mask resemble?" probably something deep. "Am I stuck here?"... I'm stuck here. However, part of me was enthusiastic about this and wanted to get out of this hell once and for all. I searched the portraits on the walls, the liquid of death on the floor, and the shattered glass on the ceiling. I was desperate to get out of the cursed corridor where I and Jack were stuck. Out of nowhere, I spotted three other players in the corner of my eye. I'll call them Andy, Andrew, and Amber to keep their identities anonymous. Like someone was watching us, a message appeared on the screen. You can now talk. ''Relieved, I greeted, "Hi! Are you stuck here too?". "Yes, we are, but we have bad news... One of our friends, Alex, was just deleted out of existence. No warning. Nothing. It's like the creator is toying with us. Luckily, we've found you two." clarified Amber. A gleam of hope appeared on her face, even though her avatar didn't change. I thought about some words in particular. ''It's like the creator is toying with us. ''Were we just there for the maker's enjoyment? Were they just playing a game with us? Whoever survived got to the exit. Then I thought about their lost friend, Alex. Is he free? But, we had some progress to make. We had to find the four other players. Part Three I had gotten a feeling of dread. I didn't want any of us to die, especially me or Jack! It was then I noticed a door. A typical door, but with maroon red handprints on the window. Probably something used by the creator to keep us out. All of us decided to go in, except for Andy, who was resisting. When we entered, we saw a classroom. However, tables were flipped, photographs were torn, and on the blackboard was written: "''Submit" in crimson red chalk. In the corner of the classroom, there were three other players hiding. We'll call them Samuel, Steve, and Sophie. "Get away from us, you killer freaks!" cried Samuel. I took a step back. "Don't worry, we are harmless, not this killer," explained Andrew as I glared at the door. There was an ear piercing scream. "Andy!" exclaimed Amber. My first reaction was to hide. "Oh no... It's here! We have to hide!" worried Steve. I hid under a table. The door creaked as I heard footsteps enter the classroom. My heart was pounding. Every time I heard a footstep, I attempted to take a silent breath. This was hard, however, as my breathing was so uneasy. My lip was shaking. A cold shiver went down my spine. I saw the shaded man walk past my table. I was biting my lip. I started to tremble. After what felt like a decade, he left the classroom. I took a sigh of relief. "Since you all are here, and everyone is reunited, I'll tell you a story. We were all playing a game until we received a message. You five did as well, I guess?" Sophie questioned. We all agreed. "Well, we all clicked that deadly button because of curiosity. Bad mistake. Now, what happened to your friend Andy was like what happened to our friend Sarah. He got taken by the killer," "So that's what happened to Alex..." Andrew wondered. "Tell us more about this killer," I asked. "Well, we don't know who it is, but we do know one thing." Sophie continued. "He is malevolent." the three said in chorus. There was something up with them, but I didn't know what. "Well, we desperately need to escape, as three of us have already been eliminated." cried Samuel. "And that's bad." With resistance, the team exited the classroom. Part Four When we left the classroom, there were no remains of Andy. Literally, nothing. Like he just vanished out of thin air. But, I had a thought in my mind. If we got killed, would we be free from the game? Better not risk it. As we ventured more, the darkness grew deeper. "Can we learn more about this Sarah friend?" I requested Sophie. "Well... We were in this room with me, Samuel, Steve, and Sarah until the killer came in. It took Sarah to this door and threw her in. It gave us a sinister grin of death. We hid and thought that we should've followed into the room... But we've been too scared to." explicated Sophie. "So, they aren't dead?" asked Andrew. "I think they're not. If they are alive, chances are they are being tortured," answered Sophie as my eyes frantically shifted. "We have to get them out!" cried Jack. I agreed. "Yeah! Well, if I remember, it was behind the statue," remembered Sophie. "Well, let's go get our friends!" exclaimed Amber. After a century of walking, we found the room behind the statue. Then, I realized. Everyone had the mask, but nobody even noticed they were wearing one. Was I the only person who could see the masks? "Have you noticed those masks on your avatars?" I queried. "What masks?" asked Jack. Great. I was the only person who could see them. Well, nothing more but to go in the cursed torture room. Part Five (finished soon) So. We all entered the room, huh? Well, what was in was disturbing.